Life with the Standing family
by kayleighjaynebeaton
Summary: This is about life within the Standing family
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Sandra Pullman but most pepol know me as Sandra Standing . If you haven't all ready noticed im married to Gerry Standing and have been for the 9 years .We have two girls named Ella and Lucy Ella is 16 and wants to be a Doctor and Lucy is 14 and wants to be a Copper .

"Sandra lets go we ar going to be late for work and we need to drop the girls off in school"

"Ok im comeing "

We have droped the girls off at school and got in to work and all ready I can not wait to get home . If have been sat in my office all morning and have been snaping at the boys all day .Then I heard the door open I look up to see jack standing there

"Sandra whats going on "

Shit he knows me so well ive been sat here all morning snaping at the boys .But if I tell him whats going on and he will tell Gerry and I need to tell him my self

"Jack im fine im just tired "

"Ok what ever you say but you know where I am if you need to talk "

Jack gone back to talk to the boys and im left on my own to think.

"Boys im going out I wont be long "

"Where you going ar you ok you been in a funny mood all day "

"Gerry im fine I will see you in a bit "

Im siting in the car on the way home and all I can think is how do i sort this mess


	2. Chapter 2

I have just got in and I look behind the things in the bathroom cabnet to find the pregnacy test I did this morning im looking at it and im hopeing its not true . I love my girls and my step kids to bits but i do not want anymore how am I going to explane this to Gerry . Next thing i know the phone is ringing at its Gerry

"Sandra we need you back at work we think we know who did it "

"Ok im on my way give me 10 and Gerry I love you "

"I love you two babe "

Gerry hung up the phone and I jump in the car . I put on my hands free set and phone for a appointment to get a termination fot tmorrow afternoon . I walk in th office and the boys pull me out to the cars

"Sandra i need you to come with me i need a warret to get in to the house "

"Ok Brian Jack if you go with Gerry to talk to the sister

After a long afternoon we have just got in and the girls ar watching telly on the sofa

"You ok girls "

"No mam im sorry "

"Sorry for what "

"I have been spended for tomorrow that found us smokeing behind the bike shed "

"Tell me you ar jokeing "

I think i will leave Gerry sort this onre out im going to make a phone call . Im sat on my bed and I pick up my phone

"Hello i had a termination booked for tomorrow can I change it for the day after tomorrow

"Thats fine "

"Thank you "

Right now lets go sort this mess out with ella .


	3. Chapter 3

"Gerry what's going on "

"She is grounded for the next week "

"But dad thats not fair "

"Darling I dont think he was trying to be fair "

Its been ages since Ella and Gerry had a row and now we all ar haveing dinner .I know lieing to Gerry isnt the best plan in the world but im scared .

"Gerry im going to bed "

"And me "

I pop my head in to say night to the girls and then jump in to bed and fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning and take lucy to school and go home and Ella is still asleep so i clean up and I move my hand and rest it on my belly . I know i said i didnt want anymore kids but i cant help wonder if im doing the right thing .

"Mam "

"Yes baby "

"Im sorry I was smokeing and kicking off I love you "

"Oww baby I love you "

Ella gone back upstairs and all I can remember was how happy I was when i had my two girls all them years ago

"Hello i had a appointment booked for tomorrow can I Cancel "

"Yes that should be fine "

Ive hung up and I cant wait to tell Gerry he is going to be a dad again I know I didnt want this baby but after thinking about it I was just scared


	4. Chapter 4

I have to phone Gerry to tell him

"Hey baby you ok "

"Ye babe im fine I got some news "

"What news "

"Come home I cant tell you on the phone"

After waiting for what felt like ages Gerry got in and looks at me as if to say hurry up

"Sandra what is it "

"I'm pregnant "

I look at Gerry as he walks out the door and gets in the car and drives off that was not how i planed it going . If he wants me to pick him or the baby its going to be the baby I know I didnt think I wanted this baby but I do .

**Thanks for all the positive feedback ive had **


End file.
